


Confessions (A Johnlock One-Shot)

by drarryjohnlock1711



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Confessing Feelings, Dealing with Emotions, Dialogue Heavy, I found the prompt on Pinterest, LGBTQ, M/M, One-Shot, Sherlock is confused, john gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryjohnlock1711/pseuds/drarryjohnlock1711
Summary: This is a Johnlock One-Shot that is inspired by a prompt that I found on Pinterest (Link: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/652247958525068227/). I hope you enjoy the story as I put a lot of work into writing it (:
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Confessions (A Johnlock One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader,  
> Thank you so much for reading this Fanfiction. I'm still very new to writing Fanfiction so I'm sorry if this isn't any good so please comment your constructive criticism because it is welcomed and appreciated. I found the prompt for this One-Shot on Pinterest (Link: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/652247958525068227/) but the writing and the ideas that I came up with belong to me (the characters and the original story do not) so please do not copy this story UNLESS I have given you permission to translate it.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> -Mack ♥

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

I’m sitting at my desk trying to figure out what the symbol in the bank means when John walks into the flat and puts shopping bags on the kitchen table with a bit of force. He throws his coat on his chair in the living room and then starts to unpack the groceries.

“I said could you pass me a pen,” I say, still thinking about the symbols.

“When?” He asks shortly.

“About an hour ago,” I tell him, failing to notice that he’s angry about something.

“So, you didn’t notice I went out then?” I turn to look at him. I now notice that he’s getting madder by the minute. 

“You’re… angry?” I ask.

“Yes,”

“With me?”

“Yes,” John says, still angry, I get up and go get my own pen.

“There,” I say. “I got my own pen. Is that why you’re mad at me?”

“No, Sherlock! It’s not just the pen! You make me go to the shops to get milk, you call me here when I’m doing something just so I can pass you something or lend you my phone.” He yells.

“John I-”

“You have legs! Why don’t you ever do anything yourself?” He yells even louder this time.

“I don’t know!” I yell back. I’m not sure where the sudden burst of anger came from but now I can’t stop. “I’m the one who can actually figure stuff out and I’m the one who can actually solve the crimes! I’m smart and you’re… you’re an idiot! Everyone is! You go to the shops and pass me stuff. That’s what you’re good at!” I see a flash of hurt go across John’s face, but he tries to hide it with more anger. I didn’t want to hurt John, but there are so many emotions that I’ve been trying to suppress for quite some time that I’ve never experienced before and I don’t know how to deal with them. If only he knew how I felt…

“Well, I’m the one who actually has a _real_ job!” John snaps back. “I go to work and get paid so we can afford this flat. What do you do? You solve crimes for fun because you _like_ it! I should have listened to Sally! You-”

“I’m in love with you!” I blurt.

“Well-” He freezes and his face softens. “What, really? You’re in love with me?” He asks quietly.

“A bit,” I whisper while I feel my face getting hot. “Look, I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you or make you mad. I can get my own things, I can go to the store, I can clean up my experiments-” I’m cut off my John who gives me a soft kiss on my lips.

“I’m in love with you, too.” He says. “I’m sorry for my burst of anger. I think it came from me trying to deal with these feelings that I have for you, you know? I’ve never liked a guy before so this is all new to me. I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you,” I tell him, taking his hand in mine. “Do you want a cuppa? I’ll make it, you go sit on the couch.”

“Really? You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to,” I reply giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

~The End~


End file.
